Cold Water
by AkimiiTheWriter
Summary: "Would you let me drown you, Husband?" The whispering, delicious sensation of hearing the voice of the Siren made his answer come very quickly, "Yes."
1. A Siren's Spell

Music.

Music echoes through my pleasantly big room. A smile paints my face as I move graciously around my stage - which is composed almost completely by water.

I spin around, as I feel my feet wet thanks to my water floor. Husband tells me my art may be dangerous. Perhaps he doesn't understand the meaning of art.

The music gets louder, as I keep dancing in the water, a power I now possess after my mutation. Walking in the water is not the only ability I've developed after my mutation. My voice is now deadly, and so is my body. And my husband loves both my voice and my body. He may not be nearly as gracious as I am, as he was a warrior in his younger years, but he is genuinely in love with me.

And so am I with him.

Funny, isn't it? I, a gorgeous, famous, prideful and deadly ballerina, had my heart stolen by a thief that is nothing in eyes of others, and everything through my eyes.

I tip-toe in the water, spinning slowly and making sure that, whoever is watching me from the darkness of my room, is delighted with my beauty in ballet dancing.

Music keeps running, faster, as I move fast enough to match it.

"Is my audience liking what they see?" I ask, my eyes closed, knowing who watches from one of the hundreds of seats of my stage room.

I can almost see Husband's grin growing on his face, even though my room is too dark for me to see him, "Yes," he tells me, as I open my eyes with the sound of his voice, "And your audience is delirious to see more of your delightful show, my Black Swan."

Black Swan. That's how he called me for the past 3 years and half that we've been together. "Oh, Husband," I tell him, slowing down as the music slows down as well, "You know how to make me smile." I blink 'innocently' to the darkness in front of me, as the music ended and I stopped moving.

I can hear Husband's footsteps coming closer, as I slowly, dramatically, kneel on the water down my feet, waiting for him to come for me.

Unlike me, Husband is not capable of walking on the water. But that doesn't mean he can't dance with me. It just feels good, when he dives on the water, takes my hands and dances with me down underwater with him. It just feels good, when he holds my hips, touching the black ends of my ballerina skirt, and pulls me closer to him, even if we're both underwater, and my legs have been replaced by a black-dark-gray-ish tail. It just feels good, when I feel Husband's desire for my love get bigger and bigger, being proved by the pleasure I know he feels when he faces the deadly danger of my home, my life, my water, only to be closer of me.

I can feel him, pulling me closer and closer, as we are still down underwater; and I can't help myself but kiss him, envolving my arms around his neck, pulling him down, as he fearlessly kisses me back, wildly and passionately, holding my hips as I move my tail around him in a teasing way.

He just knows how to make me smile. He knows I love when he risks his own life like that, only to be close of me. He knows that I love him because he sees me as I am, with my monstrous body and strange habilities, and loves me like if I was his most precious treasure, of which he worked so hard to steal, and would never let go of.

Reluctantly, I let him go, knowing he needs to breathe. I hold his hands as I swim back to the surface, bringing my loved one with me. Once he is breathing, I wrap my arms around his neck again, as he looked passionately into my eyes, and I returned the gesture.

"Tell me, Husband, why do you love me again?" I ask him, the question I ask him every single day, and he always answers me with a different answer.

He pulls me closer to him, maybe so he could feel my short, wet, dark purple hair close to his face - he once told me he enjoys the scent of my wet hair - and told me, "I love you, Siren, because nobody could make me feel so pleased with the feeling of drowning other than you."

"Hm, is that is?" I ask him in a sexy tone, getting closer to his face, "Then let me ask you, Husband," He looks at me, I look at him, as I pull his to the wall of our personal water stage, "Would you let me drown you?"

I thought he'd say no, or at least stay silent. After all, he's human. He's a living being. And just like me, an animal. And us animals, care too much about our survival.

"Yes." He told me, fearlessly as he is, fearlessly just like he was when I fell in love for him.

"I'm not very sure of that," I tell him, whispering my words in his ear as he moves his talented hands around my body, "Would you let me drown you, Husband?"

"Please drown me, Wife," He immediately told me, his voice full of lust and love and wish, "Let me feel you."

That's my husband.

I lay my cautious hands in his shoulders, as I press my lips against his jaw lines and made my way to his lips, connecting us one more time before I pulled him back into my cold, safe home - Water.

* * *

 **Hey guys! It's me again.**

 **So, this is an alternate universe, where an alternate Dokkaebi - Which is named "Siren" in this universe - is a ballerina that fell in love with an alternate Xever, that is a human, and though he was a member of the Foot Clan on the past, he never really mutated.**

 **I wrote this because of a song I heard, and it really reminded me of Doki, but in a different way. (The name is "Danse Macabre (Dance of Death) from HDSounDI)**

 **I hope you liked this lil' fic! If I get a good feedback, I'll write Xever's (or Husband's) POV of this little scene (or not, maybe, probably, I'll write it no matter what the feedback is, lol)**

 **Welp, bye! :3**


	2. Addicted to Her Poison

There she is.

My beautiful, elegant, talented Black Swan, dancing along with the sound of her sweet music. She wears a black ballet skirt and her make up brings a highlight to her eyes, as her dark purple hair is free, moving wildly as she moves quickly in her stage.

Entering her personal stage room - of which we shared great moments inside -, I sit down in one of the red seats in the back, watching carefully as the music gets louder.

Heh. Sometimes I'd look at her, such a talented, skilled and deadly woman, and I'd wonder, "Why do I love her?". The answer is still a mystery for me, even though she asks me the same question every single day.

She's so smart. Asking me the same damn question, over and over and over, only to make me ponder about it, only so she knew I loved her by multiple different reasons, reasons that were impossible to write on a list, due to it being infinite.

But one of these reasons is because she is like an alcoholic drink, or a simple cigarette; when you look at it, you think you can have a little taste of it and then you'd leave it, but then you suddenly get addicted to it. That's it. I am completely addicted to my Siren.

Sometimes she'd look at me and question why do I love a monster like her. Oh, my sweet Siren. She doesn't know how beautiful she is compared to what I've seen in my Foot member years. Strange and gross aliens, annoying comrades, the worst possible employer _ever_ and finally, the Turtles.

Although Black Swan did meet the Turtles, I believe she feels indifferent about them and herself, like she was just as monstrous as they are, no matter how many times I tell her how beautiful she truly is, on the inside and on the outside.

"Is my audience liking what they see?" Siren asks from her stage, and I know she's referring to me only. It makes me grin on my dark seat.

"Yes," I tell her, rosing from my seat and walking slowly towards her, "And your audience is delirious to see more of your delightful show, my Black Swan." I can almost feel the pleasure she feels when I call her this way. I know she loves to be the center of all attention.

"Oh, Husband," She says, slowing down as the music does the same, and blinks quickly in my direction. "You know how to make me smile." I know what she means.

As the music ends, she slowly kneeled down on the water, and I am close enough of her stage to dive into it. Swimming close to her, I take her hands and pull her to the depths of our water stage, a smile painted on my face. I hold her hips as her legs change into her beautiful tail, that is just another attraction. Now, she is the one pushing me deeper, and I fear nothing. Even death sounds pleasurable, if it came by my wife's hands.

I feel when she wraps her pale arms around my neck, and connect our lips in a way she knows I love. Feeling her cold, soft lips moving in harmony with mine is yet another reason why I'm addicted to this poisonous, attractive, beautiful sea witch - _My_ sea witch. It's because of the feeling of having her so close, that warms my heart and makes the agonizing pain of suffocation less painful, and more pleasurable. Even though I feel like I could drown in any second, I don't want to let go of her, not now, not later, I never want to let go of her.

Fortunately and also unfortunately, she let go of me, and I could once again feel the burning sensation of my lungs, begging for the oxygen that my wife always takes away from me, inside the water or not. I feel her hand pulling me upwards, towards the surface, and finally when I reached it, I was greeted with my dear oxygen.

Once I have completely recovered from my suffocating experience, Wife envolves her wet arms around my neck again, facing me with her hypnotizing dark brown eyes, with their faded yet beautiful tone of amber, and could be so deep as the ocean itself.

Finally, she asked me the so waited question, "Tell me, Husband, why do you love me again?" My smart baby. I feel as she moves her tail slowly, as I answer her,

"I love you, Siren, because nobody could make me so pleased with the feeling of drowning other than you." I tell, her, pulling her close enough for me to feel the sweet scent of her hair - which did _not_ come from a shampoo, I know the shampoo she uses smells different -, natural as always.

"Hm, is that is?" She asks in the sexy tone she knows that melts me, "Then let me ask you, Husband," She pushed me to the wall of our water-made stage, as she stared deeply into my eyes, showing the immense passion she feels right now, "Would you let me drown you?"

That question was... Unexpected, at least. But still, that's an easy question. My Siren is my life. I'd live for her. I'd die for her. And I'd do it smiling, if it happened. Dying by my wife's hands; it sounds terrible by other people's ears, but for me, boy, that'd be a dream coming true.

"Yes." I tell her, fearing nothing, imagining the feeling of me and her, deep down in the safety of her water, feeling my love for her get stronger and stronger.

"I'm not very sure of that," She whispered, the delicious sensation of the Siren's voice in it's soft, teasing tone, made my hands walk curiously through her body, exploring every inch of it, "Would you let me drown you, Husband?"

"Please drown me, Wife," I tell her in the most reassuring way ever, feeling the fire of lust and love ignite in my eyes, "Let me feel you."

I felt as she placed her hands on my shoulders, as she softly laid kisses that traveled my jaw lines, her lips making their way towards my lips, and I returned her gestured with a strong, passionate kiss, as she pulled me back to the cold waters of her room.


End file.
